Golding Ram
"I'm the Alpha of this gang for a reason. Never forget it." - Golding in Slashers prt 1 Golding Ram '''is a fan made Monster High student son of Chrysomallos. He is 5,418 years old (give or take a few hundred years). He has a pet Dragon named Flame-O- , and is mostly known in the school community for his shiny golden locks,bright green eyes and his ever growing popular Agony Uncle "Shiny Saviour" persona. Personality Golding is a very flamboyant character. Slightly narcissistic and then some. However his confidence and willingness to help a manster or ghoul in trouble have made him quite popular. He holds a superior presence to people and they willingly flock to him looking for leadership. A slightly contradicting factor to his bright personality is Golding being in a gang. Being the leader of The Slashers Golding along with his gang mates have each served several sentences in their lives. Physical Description Golding is muscular, with green eyes,yellow skin, long pointed ears and golden curly hair. He stands at 6ft 7 inches. He also has a unnatural glow to him which is a visual form of his magic. Classic Monster Golding is the son of Chrysomallos a figure from classic Greek mythology. A contributing factor to his creation was the (1963) film Jason and the Argonauts. In the mythological tale, the magic fleece of the winged ram saved Phrixus and Helle, the children of Nephele and Athamas, from the jealousy of Ino, Athamas' second wife. The ram flew to Colchis, but Helle fell into the sea, which was thereafter known as the Hellespont. Phrixus arrived safely, sacrificed the ram, and hung its fleece in a wood guarded by a dragon. The ram became the constellation Aries. Phrixus married a daughter of King Aeëtes of Colchis and begot Argus and three other sons. The quest of Jason and the Argonauts was for his fleece. Relationships '''Family Golding lives with his mother, twin sister Goldie and younger paternal half sister Kella in a mansion in the closed off residential area in the rich side of town. He and his father were very close before his father's death. Golding looked up to him as an idol and even went so far as to change his appearance slightly to resemble his father after he died. Every week Golding goes to his burial site and sits there for awhile to talk to his father about whats been going on. Friends Golding is friends with many monsters the majority of which grew up with him. His closet friends however are Mason Mac -Y-Leirr, Horatio Arch and his now girlfriend Ebony Skellington. Pet Golding has a Dragon which his family use as a guard. Golding got Flame-O- from a litter the Dragon guarding his father's fleece gave birth to. Taking pity on the poor thing, it being the runt of the litter, Golding whisked him away, nursed him till he was strong and then kept him. Romance Golding is the kind of person to give off the appearance of a well developed manster in dating side of life. Many monsters are under the assmption that because several ghouls and mansters fancy and have asked him out that he has been with them. This is not the case. Though he makes no move to correct them. He has only ever dated two people in his life time. Beau Hound and Ebony Skellington. Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Chrysomallos Category:Greek Mythology